


Some help with filming

by TheBetterLookingTwin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, a hint of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBetterLookingTwin/pseuds/TheBetterLookingTwin
Summary: Dan asks Phil for help with his new video and Phil ends up sitting in Dan’s lap. When Dan accidentally moves his hips, Phil makes an unexpected sound.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Some help with filming

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut ever before so I hope it's not terrible! Enjoy!

“Phil!”

“What?”, Phil replied. He was scrolling through his Twitter mentions, procrastinating from doing actual work.

Dan walked in to the living room. “You promised to help me with filming, remember?” he said.

Phil had indeed promised but had completely forgotten. Dan had told him about his new video idea: The story how his grandma had tricked Dan into thinking she had eaten all the cookies she had baked the day before. He’d asked Phil for filming help because it was ten times easier to just have someone hold the camera up instead of dragging heavy tripods around the house.

“Sorry I totally forgot, do you need help right now?” He asked, closing his phone and looking at Dan from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Yeah”, Dan said, “There’s this one bit where I’m lying on my bed and then having a revelation in my sleep. I open my eyes and pretend I just invented something groundbreaking”

“Like sliced bread?”

“Exactly. Now come on, I can’t put a tripod on the bed it’ll never stay up,” Dan said and headed towards his bedroom. Phil followed him, not really thinking much of it. It was just one small bit and he was happy to help Dan with his videos as it was something they were both passionate about.

When Phil arrived to Dan’s bedroom Dan was already standing beside the bed with a camera in his hands.

“Okay so the scene will go like this: I will pretend to be asleep and after about five seconds I’ll ‘wake up’ and pretend I figured out why my nana was stashing those cookies,” he explained and handed the camera to Phil.

“Okay, how do you want me to film it?” Phil asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure getting in bed with Dan wasn’t the best idea seeing his unrequited and secret attraction to the man.

“Oh you can stand next to the bed, that should do it,” he replied, not really paying attention as he was getting under the covers and adjusting his hair.

“O- Okay,” Phil stammered and moved to stand next to Dan’s bed, holding the camera in a way that showed Dan from the side.

“Oh sorry can you move it so that it’s above me? Like I did in my ‘Daniel and depression’ video, remember that?”

“Oh right,” Phil said and reached to hold the camera above Dan. “I can’t really see if you’re in shot if I hold the camera like this.”

“Then come sit on the bed Phil. You can sit on my lap so you can get the perfect above view. It’ll be so satisfying.”

Phil flushed red but didn’t argue back. He climbed onto the bed and sat on Dan’s thighs, trying to avoid his crotch area at all costs.

“Better?”

Phil checked the camera display, trying really hard to ignore the fact that he was sitting in Dan’s lap. “Yeah, I think I can get it right now.”

“Okay let’s try and film it.” Dan said and closed his eyes. Phil thought he looked gorgeous sleeping, so peaceful. Suddenly Dan opened his eyes and jerked his body like he had figured something out. As he moved his body, Phil almost fell backwards and dropped the camera on Dan’s legs. As Dan realised what had happened, he laughed at Phil.

“This isn’t gonna work. You can’t sit on my legs cause I need them to flail my body. Move a bit upwards.”

Phil’s cheeks turned even redder, if possible. Moving forward would mean that he would be sitting right on top of Dan’s crotch, only four layers of fabric separating them. The thought alone made Phil shiver a little, but he did as Dan told him to and settled on his crotch, trying his hardest not to move.

“Okay let’s try again!” Dan said and closed his eyes again.

All Phil could do was nod as he lifted the camera up. This time when Dan jerked awake Phil didn’t fall from his lap, but something else did happen. Dan jerked his hips which made him accidentally grind against Phil’s dick, which was showing a bit of interest in Phil’s jeans. He barely held in a whimper, but Dan seemed completely unaware of the situation.

“Okay I think that was a good one, you didn’t fall off of me this time! But let’s do one more so I have a bit of a choice.” and before Phil could protest, Dan had already closed his eyes.

Phil’s heart was beating faster than before but he raised the camera up and waited for Dan to wake up. He did, and jerked his hips the same way as last time. Only this time Phil couldn’t hold back his whimper.

Dan stared at him for a moment.

“Did you just moan?” he asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

As embarrassed as Phil was, he saw no reason to lie. “Yeah… I did.”

“Was it because of me?”

“Yes.” Phil could feel his jeans getting tighter. They stared at each other in silence, looking for clues for what was going to happen next. Dan moved his hips upwards slowly, not breaking eye contact, which elicited another small whimper from Phil’s mouth.

“Is this okay?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded and moved his hands on Dan’s broad chest to help him steady himself. He felt his cheeks getting hotter from both arousal and embarrassment equally. Dan moved his hands on Phil’s hips and started grinding up to him with more vigor. Phil could feel Dan’s dick through his pants. He bit his lip and tried to stay quiet, too embarrassed to make any sounds.

Dan stopped his movements and his chest was heaving from arousal. He moved his left hand on Phil’s zipper and looked at him, asking for permission. Phil nodded and helped Dan to slide his pants off. He was now in his boxers, only three layers of fabric between them. Dan looked at his dick that was already leaking precome through his boxers and creating a small dark patch. He reached his hand and squeezed Phil’s dick, which made Phil moan louder than he would’ve wanted.

“Move over so I can get my clothes off.” Dan said, voice low. Phil obeyed and sat next to Dan on the bed, moving his shirt to cover his hard dick. Dan stripped off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He was wearing black boxers underneath. He turned to Phil and helped him remove his t-shirt, which resulted to them sitting in their boxers on Dan’s bed. Phil skimmed his eyes over Dan’s toned body: his biceps and faint six-pack that made Phil even more aroused if possible. Phil felt a little insecure about his slender arms and definitely not muscular stomach.

“You look beautiful Phil.” Dan said and moved his hands against Phil’s sides, making him sigh.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Dan smiled and leaned in, capturing Phil’s lips with his own. He licked into Phil’s mouth and they both moaned at the feeling.

Phil broke the kiss, “Please Dan, I need you” he begged. He was getting desperate.

“What do you need baby?”

“You.”

Dan lifted Phil into his lap, facing him, and positioned his hips so that he was rubbing right against Phil. Phil whimpered at the contact and threw his arms around Dan’s neck. Dan started grinding up against Phil and Phil grinded back. Dan moved his arms up and down Phil’s back, occasionally grabbing his bum and squeezing it. Phil buried his face into Dan’s neck and moaned. He was getting close.

“I’m close” he whispered between his moans.

Dan moved his hands between Phil’s cheeks and circled his entrance. It was almost too much and Phil increased his pace, almost bouncing on Dan’s lap. He was so close and he knew exactly what he needed to tip over the edge but he didn’t know how to ask for it. Somehow Dan seemed to know as he slid his index finger inside Phil. The sensation was all Phil needed and he came with a shout of Dan’s name, spurting his cum on their chests. Dan moved his hand to grab his own cock and jerked himself to finish, grunting as he came all over his hand.

They breathed heavily for a while, Phil resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan stroked his back soothingly and kissed his neck.

“Was that ok?”

“Yeah I liked it a lot. If you couldn’t tell.” Phil smiled and lifted his head to look at Dan.

Dan smiled back at him and kissed him on the nose. “We should do this again soon. Maybe we could try something different, go a bit further if you know what I mean.”

“Not before you take me on a date tho,” Phil laughed at him and kissed him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @rosewoodphil. come say hi!


End file.
